


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by LoserLadle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But i mean my fish people eat humans and thats kind of graphic so, Formerly known as My Jedi Sailor Bold, I won't abandon this one I swear, Maybe more mature content, Meme based author notes, Mermaids, Multi, Other characters will be added when they play a bigger role other than one line, Sirens, Spent 5 minutes looking for grievous's tag alskkddh, The Jedi are kind of like privateers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLadle/pseuds/LoserLadle
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi sailor. He has one duty in life, and that's to hunt down the sirens that terrorize the humans on the Galactic Isles. But when he gets caught in one particularly talented siren's trap, Obi-Wan has to learn that sometimes, things aren't always what they seem.After all,Sirens do not cry.And Jedi don't fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I observed a significant lack of mermaid stuff in this ship. So I made some. But be warned, this ain't Disney.

_A long, long time ago, on a planet far far away, the ocean of this planet began to have a will of its own. This will is what causes tides to rise and fall, waves to crest, and what gives the planet life. And one day, the Ocean felt it was lonely. The Earth was teeming with intelligent life of all kinds, and the Ocean had some living things in it, but they were things like tuna and seaweed. So, the Ocean one day called to one of the Earth’s humans, calling her down to the depths. And she went. She abandoned her life on land for one in the sea, and was forever changed to fit in with the new plants and animals flourishing in the depths below._

“What happened to the lady, Storyteller?” One of the children asked the old woman. She chuckled, brushing back a strand of grey wiry hair behind her ear. 

“You see, unlike you and I, who can walk and run on our two legs, the woman’s legs melded together to make a scaly fishtail, one of great beauty, with stunning colors.” 

“A mermaid!” One young girl gasped in delight, earning a smile from the Storyteller. 

“Indeed. She breathed water and air, allowing her to every now and then look at the sky and land above the waters she called home. And for a while, she was happy, and so were the other mermaids and mermen the Ocean gave her for company.However, one day one newly transformed mermaid had lost her happiness.” The Storyteller paused here, giving dramatic effect and looking at the children. 

“Why wasn't she happy anymore?” Another child asked, this time a young boy. 

The Storyteller gently shushed him, and continued. “The mermaid was lonely. The fish, crabs, and the rather few merfolk could only keep her company for so long, and she missed the people on land. So, she begged the Ocean to let her back on land to get a partner. The Ocean agreed, but only if he would come down with her and live. And so, the mermaid was able to go up to land and go back to her village. But much time had passed since she'd left, and many had died or left, despite the woman barely aging a day. The mermaid met a lovely sailor, a man gifted in working with the Ocean as she was and who worked for the Jedi.” 

A chatter broke about the children. “A Jedi?”

“But they can't get married or fall in love!”

The Storyteller let them talk, then regained the silence with a quick clap. “Listen, children, I will explain it all. Now, the Jedi and the mermaid fell in love, with the Jedi thinking the mermaid was nothing more than a beautiful, clever, wonderful human with a stunning singing voice. The mermaid asked the sailor if he would come and spend his life with her. He agreed, and the two were married. The mermaid asked the man if he would stay with her forever, even come down to the sea and live with her. He thought it a strange request, but said yes. The mermaid led him to the shore under the moonlight, and transformed before his eyes. The Jedi had never seen anything like it. She held out her hand, waiting for him to come with her. The Jedi, horrified, deemed the mermaid a monster and ran, trying to escape his wife, who called his name in her tears.”

The transfixed children were horrified as they listened to the Storyteller weave this tale of sorrows. But she continued nevertheless. 

“The mermaid, her heart shattered into pieces finer than the smallest grains of sand, swore revenge on mankind, turning them from friends to food, luring humans to the depths with the songs that her husband once loved. The other merfolk, as they were truly a family in all ways but blood, swore to uphold this with her, changing their names from mermaids to sirens, for now their song wasn't a call of beauty, it was a warning of death.” 

The children stared up at the Storyteller as one by one, they were taken home by their mothers who had finished their shopping in the market place. Eventually, only one child remained, a young boy with unruly auburn hair. The Storyteller smiled at him kindly as he fumbled through his question. “Storyteller, did the mermaid and the Jedi ever forgive each other?”

The Storyteller shook her head, peering down at the little boy. “I don't think so. But, perhaps you'll have a mermaid of your own one day.”

“Not me,” The little boy stated, drawing wiggly patterns in the dirt. “I'm gonna be a Jedi sailor. They don't fall in love, especially not with sirens.” 

The Storyteller chuckled softly at the boy’s confidence. “Well, little one, never say never. Perhaps you'll find a mermaid lover and go live in the ocean with them.” 

“Nuh-uh. The Jedi hate sirens. They all say they're evil.”

“I wouldn't say the sirens are evil,” The Storyteller gently corrected. “More misguided. They simple do what they do to survive.” 

The little boy paused, then opened his mouth to protest just as a deep voice called out, “Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan turned, smiling as he saw the tall man coming for him. “Captain Qui-Gon!” 

Captain Qui-Gon stopped, looking down at the little boy at his feet. “You stayed put. Good.” He turned to the Storyteller sheepishly. “Sorry to keep you here with him. I got caught in a tussle.”

The Storyteller waved the Captain off. “It's nothing. I rather enjoy speaking with your son.” 

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to argue, but it was getting late, and judging by the way that Obi-Wan was clinging to his calf like a rope around a mast, someone needed to go home and get some rest. “Thank you. He enjoys speaking just as much.” Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up in his arms, turning around and walking away as Obi-Wan rested his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

“Captain?” Obi-Wan asked, muffled by the cloth of Qui-Gon’s vest. 

Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan, lifting him. “Yes, Obi-Wan?”

“Why do we hate the sirens?” Obi-Wan asked softly, looking up at Qui-Gon with tired eyes. 

Qui-Gon hummed softly, continuing the walk to the Jedi Harbor. “Well, Obi-Wan, there's a few reasons for that. Mainly that they kill people and eat them, which isn't a very good thing, is it?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “No, Captain.”

“You and me are very lucky though. As Jedi, we're immune to the sirens’ song. So it's up to us to make sure that the sirens stop killing people.”

“But the sirens aren't evil!” Obi-Wan blurted, then looked down at the ground, murmuring apologies for his outburst. Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head.

“It’s alright, young one. I suppose you may be right. Sirens aren't evil, like sharks and jellyfish aren't evil. But they're still very, very dangerous predators. And as the protectors of those who live with the sea, it's our duty to stop them from hurting those people, yes?” 

Obi-Wan nodded fiercely, making sure Qui-Gon knew he had the point hammered in. Qui-Gon chuckled softly at Obi-Wan’s enthusiasm. They reached the common house on the harbor, with Obi-Wan looking out to the moonlit sea. “Do we have to go hunting tonight?” 

“Not tonight, little one,” Qui-Gon answered. “We’re off duty for now. Seems the sirens aren't as hungry as normal.” Obi-Wan nodded, yawning and resting his head back on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. Qui-Gon chuckled, holding Obi-Wan close. “But for now, let's get you to bed.” After that, the last thing Obi-Wan heard as he fell asleep was the soft lull of Qui-Gon's voice and the gentle waves crashing against the shore. 

* * *

Obi-Wan swore as the harpoon missed the devilish siren again. They trapped it in shallow water so it couldn't dive under the water and escape, like so many of them liked to. Obi-Wan reeled the harpoon back in, opting for the trident instead and jumping into the water. The siren, smelling the sailor now occupying the salty waters with them, screeched underwater and jumped up, snapping their teeth hard down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan yelled in pain and stabbed the trident straight through the siren’s upper chest. The siren struggled for a few moments before the jaw relaxed and the corpse floated completely still in the water. Obi-Wan pulled his trident out and got back into the rowboat, shaking saltwater from his hair. They went back their main ship, a fair sized brigantine christened the Negotiation. As the rowers brought the small boat up to the right side of the ship, Obi-Wan yelled up to the crew up on the deck, “Lower the davits! We’re ‘a coming up!”

The crew heeded his order, lowering the davits for the smaller group in the whaling boat. The boat was soon raised, and the crew climbed out. “How goes hunting, Captain?” Obi-Wan’s quartermaster, Cody, yelled from the helm. 

Obi-Wan climbed up to the helm, giving Cody a small smile of satisfaction. “The hunt went well. Got the final two of the nest killed. That should be the last one between Alderaan and Chandrila.” 

Cody nodded, shouting out to the crew, “Raise anchor, we’re going home!” The crew cheered, and pulled the anchor up as Obi-Wan took the wheel, turning the ship to sail out of shallow waters. 

“Ready away!” Obi-Wan called, having the crew prepare to tack. He turned the wheel, watching the horizon and his peripherals for any incoming ships. “Cody, how were the crew while we were hunting?”

Cody shouted a direction for the crew to shift the line, then looked at Obi-Wan. “They fair well, but are certainly eager to get home, Captain.” 

“Well, we’ll be home soon enough,” Obi-Wan responded, turning the wheel towards the starboard side. Cody nodded, calling another direction to the crew. 

The winds were favorable that day, and they made it back to Coruscant within the day, anchoring the ship in the Jedi harbor. The crew began to disembark, as did Obi-Wan, headed to report to the Council on his hunt. A few of the townspeople stared at the Captain as he walked past. Obi-Wan always found that strange, given that they never gave the privateers who were likely doing equally noble work, a second glance. To each their own, Obi-Wan supposed. 

In a short time, Obi-Wan reached the large gated entrance to the Jedi Temple. Considered to be Coruscant’s second naval fort by many, it resembled large Republic fort on the other side of the coast. The vast stone building sat on a high cliff, with its five mast-like towers looking out over the Stellae Sea. Obi-Wan passed the watchmen and gatekeeper, going into the monstrous structure and up the stairs to the Fifth Tower, where the High Council met. 

The Council Guard opened the doors, and Obi-Wan slowly walked into the circular room. The sound of his jackboots hitting the marble floor echoed as he stepped into the center of the room, surrounded by the Admirals awaiting his report on the extermination of the nest. 

“Taken care of the nest, you have?” Came the creaky voice of the Grand Admiral Yoda, the oldest and supposedly wisest of the High Council. 

Obi-Wan nodded curtly, looking up with a steady gaze aimed at the waves of the surf. “Yes, Admiral. The nest was completely exterminated. All who escaped were hunted down to the best of my crew and I’s ability.” 

Admiral Mace Windu nodded in agreement, watching Obi-Wan closely. “Rest up and make your repairs to your ship. I see you were injured,” Admiral Windu observed, his eyes going to the bite marks tearing the fabric of the left shoulder of Obi-Wan’s coat. 

Obi-Wan’s right hand instinctively went to the injured shoulder. “It’s nothing more than a bite. I can take care of it myself, thank you.” 

“I would still recommend a trip to the Healers. They can truly see what may be wrong,” Admiral Shaak Ti suggested. 

Obi-Wan mad a shallow bow to the female Admiral. “Thank you for the advice. Will that be all for now?” 

Admiral Yoda pointed with his walking stick at the double doors. “Dismissed, you are, Captain Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan bowed deeply to the Admirals, walking out of the chamber to descend the spiral staircase, down to his quarters in the dormitories. He was eager to bathe and change out of his salt-encrusted clothes for fresh ones. 

Heading out to the communal bathing pools in the center of his dormitory floor, he found them near empty at this hour, thankfully. Blood in the water was never an appreciated occurrence between sailors. Obi-Wan cleaned off the brine, blood, and sweat that came from being out at sea. He’d just finished up bathing and just finished getting dressed when he spotted Kit walking in. 

Admiral Kit Fisto was a unique part of the Jedi Sailing Order. A Nautolan, his aquatic cephalopod-like species had made a pact with the Jedi and, by extension, humans, centuries ago against the vicious teeth and songs of sirens. The only member of the High Council of his species, and one of only few to be a Jedi Sailor in general, the green tentacled man always stood out. Kit greeted Obi-Wan with his trademark smile, walking forward to speak with him. “Obi-Wan Kenobi! Heard you took care of three nests in your last voyage. Rather impressive.”

Obi-Wan looked down, smiling a little as he focused on getting his socks on. “Thank you, Kit. I owe much of it to my crew and quartermaster.”

Kit chuckled softly, shaking his head a little and moving a few tentacles over his shoulders. “You always downplay your achievements, Obi-Wan. Take some credit. You didn't earn your ship by just standing there.”

“I suppose I didn't,” Obi-Wan noted, pulling on his boots and looking back up at Kit. “Nevertheless, I cannot claim full credit for what I did.”

“And I’m not saying you should.” Kit pulled off his shirt, starting to undress. “But, for the Ocean’s sake, give yourself some. I watched your quartermaster and several members of your crew head to Outlander Tavern. Why don't you go there? Loosen up a bit. It's good for you.” 

“I'll think about it, Kit,” Obi-Wan answered. “Enjoy your bath.” He turned, walking to the doors. The creak of the heavy wooden door swinging on the hinges was accompanied by a splash as Obi-Wan figured Kit jumped into the pool. 

Obi-Wan left the temple, making the short walk down to the Coruscant Lower Side. As it was closer to the shore, this district was where the locations of many taverns, brothels, and bars made their business off the incoming sailors. Outlander Tavern was closer to the outskirts, near Coruscant’s rocky shores. Opening the door, Obi-Wan was greeted to the dim lantern lit room filled with patrons in all sorts of levels of inebriation and moods. Obi-Wan walked inside, seeing his quartermaster at the bar.

Cody saw Obi-Wan too, waving him over. “Hey, Captain! Out to celebrate landing too?” 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, sitting on a barstool. “I suppose. Admiral Fisto suggested coming here.” 

Cody grinned, taking a drink of his rum. “Well, Admiral Fisto knows how to have a good time. You gonna follow up on his advice?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, smiling a little. “Oh, I don't know. Perhaps one drink won't hurt.”

One drink turned to two, then to three, then six before Obi-Wan finally got the sense in him to leave the tavern. After waving a goodbye to his cheerful and very drunk crew, he stumbled out the door, singing one of the old tavern songs. He made his way down to the shores, the bright full moon reflecting on the water. 

Obi-Wan sang the last line of the verse, looking out at the moon, grabbing onto one of the tall rocks for support. Another voice joined his, a beautiful melody like Obi-Wan had never heard.

The voice sang out the start of the chorus, low and sultry, luring Obi-Wan closer to the water.

Obi-Wan replied with the following line, almost finding hard to remember as his focus shifted, walking down to the water, looking for source of the captivating voice.

The voice called back, accompanied by a face this time. Tan skin, eyes that matched the blue of the tropical sea around them, and wet curls. The singer pulled themselves up to a rock, the gold and blue scales of their tail glimmering in the moonlight. 

They finished the final line as a duet, trailing off at the end. Obi-Wan waded into the water, going knee deep, so he was eye level with the siren sitting on the rock. 

“Silly sailor, what are you doing out so late?” The siren asked. The siren’s voice fluctuated with every word, like each was a new song. 

Obi-Wan, completely hypnotized by the beautiful creature, took several seconds to stammer out a response. “Celebrating coming home with my crew.” 

The siren had no reaction to the words beyond nodding. The siren set their tail back into the water, lightly splashing the water around. “Sailor, what do you want most?” 

“That's a good question,” Obi-Wan slurred, leaning on the rock. “There's a lot that I want.”  
The siren reached down, taking Obi-Wan’s wrist with their webbed hand. The claw-like nails scratched against Obi-Wan’s skin. The siren's eyes widened, and they slowly let go of Obi-Wan. 

“Go home,” The siren said, their voice dragging out, as if the words were unfamiliar. “Go home.”

Obi-Wan frowned, but something inside of him figured the siren was right. He should go back home. He walked back out of the water, but kept his eyes transfixed on the siren as he did so. The siren looked right back, watching as Obi-Wan walked up the beach before diving back into the ocean. Obi-Wan tried to go after the siren, but he was very tired and the world was spinning quite a bit. So, instead, he collapsed on the sand and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4/22/18) edit: changed the last part bc I always didn't like it. I will post soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A light sea breeze wafted over the beach as Obi-Wan woke back up. “Never again,” Obi-Wan groaned, “Will I listen to Kit’s advice.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan sat up, rubbing his head and feeling rather nauseous. He shook the sand out from his hair quickly, rather irritated by the grainy material. Obi-Wan looked out at the sharp rocks lining the coast, realizing where he was. Red Water. 

Red Water was a small cove on the coast of Coruscant, known by many and visited by few. It was once home to a major nest of sirens, long ago, even considered their origin place. The cove was named for its often bloodied waters, either by dead sea creatures brought in by the tides, or from those seeking escape by throwing themselves off the overlooking cliff onto the sharp rocks surrounding the water. Obi-Wan inspected his surroundings carefully, standing on shaky legs. He held onto the rough side of one of the grey rocks for support, trying to piece together his evening and figure out how he got all the way down here. 

Mostly, it was just glimpses. Going to the tavern, sharing more than one too many with his men, then wandering outside. Obi-Wan pushed through the haze in his mind, hitting one crystal-clear memory: one voice, sharp and stunning in the muddled memories, and Obi-Wan walking towards it. A siren, which explained why he got so far down. Outlander was by the strip of shore that led down to the cove. He simply hadn't realized how far he had walked. 

But the issue still remained that there was siren on Coruscant, perhaps even another nest. Coruscant was the first island to have their entire siren population exterminated, and they hadn't been back since, afraid of the wrath of the Jedi. Obi-Wan’s first instinct was to go and tell the High Council. But, as he walked up the shoreline path, he began to rethink that decision. He only knew of one Siren, and if it was just that one, then there was no reason to call attention to it when he could take care of the creature on his own. Besides, if he said he'd been sung down by a Siren, then they might send him for Inspection. Obi-Wan shuddered at the memories of last time. No, he wouldn't tell the High Council. He would simply take care of the creature on his own.  


* * *

Kenobi, Kenobi, Kenobi. That’s all that ran through his head these days. Although, Master always said focus was a good thing. Perhaps focus would help him get his revenge. He hoped so. Silently, he watched the Jedi Captain walk away from the shoreline. He will catch the man one day, he said silently. He just needed patience, he reminded himself as he dove back below the waves. He just needed patience.  


* * *

Obi-Wan walked back into the Temple, looking very disheveled. A few looks of sympathy were gained from the other sailors and captains walking by. He made it to his dormitory floor, unlocking his room and walking inside.

Obi-Wan's quarter's were sparsely filled, containing not much more than a stiff bed, a desk and chair, and a small chest of drawers for his clothes. There were a few shelves on the opposite wall, containing a few books and no more. Given the tropical climate, there was really no need for a stove or fireplace to keep the room warm, and there were communal lavatories. Jedi shared what they had, and how few items were in their private quarters were a reflection of that. Obi-Wan pulled out the chair, groaning as he rubbed his head, attempting to clear his headache. Carefully, he stood, changing his clothes then getting a glass of water from a pitcher sitting on the windowsill. He sipped at it, staring out the window at the harbor below, watching ships come in and go out. He pondered his meeting with the siren, trying to remember the details. 

First of all, it was dark, Obi-Wan remembered. The siren appeared male, an unusual occurrence, especially near populated areas. Male sirens were rarely observed at all, and the ones that were seen typically hunted out in the open ocean. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to remember that siren. The thing was all wet, as expected. Fine features, Obi-Wan would admit, and those eyes. Grey-blue and beautiful, they were the color of the open ocean, of powerful waves that rocked ships and carried men ashore. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Why was he waxing poems about an animal who nearly ate him? Obviously, this siren was far more powerful than most, leaving Obi-Wan still under its spell. Which brought him back to the main point of this retro-trip, why the siren let him live. Setting his glass down on the counter, Obi-Wan rubbed his wrist where the siren had scratched the skin and left angry red marks with its claws. The siren grabbed his wrist and... told him to go home. That was a more unclear section of memory, but the siren's voice was clear enough. A command, telling the prey to leave the predator. 

Obi-Wan walked away from the window, shaking his head. This was ridiculous. This was obviously some sort of strange anomaly, perhaps bait to catch more humans in a trap. Whatever it was, Obi-Wan was going to fulfill his duty and end this siren. He walked to the small closet, opening it and reaching into the back, pulling out a sheathed blade. The steel sword reflected in the light, showing its blue coloring. Every Jedi, as a right of passage, forged their own blade and carried it with them as a hallmark of their profession. Obi-Wan twirled the blade in the air, letting the blue sea glass embedded in the hilt project light into the wooden planks on the floor. Sheathing the blade again, he strapped it to his hip, exited his chambers, and went down to the Thousand Pools below the temple. 

The Jedi Temple was a great building, older than most modern settlements on the Galactic Islands, and even older than Coruscant itself. But what few knew and many did not was that the temple was actually built over an old siren habitat. The pools in the lowest basement were small and shallow, and eerily lit. Obi-Wan stepped into the spacious cavern, looking around at the lights stemming from the water. Sitting cross-legged by a pool emitting a cyan light, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to focus and clear his mind. Not only was meditation a way of being sure to break a siren's spell, but also a very good cure for a hangover. 

Sitting still, Obi-Wan lost himself to the calm feeling, opening his eyes only when a very rude person decided to disturb his meditation. Obi-Wan opened one eye, looking up. "Do you mind?" 

Said person shook his head, grinning. "Not this time, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head and pulling himself back to reality. "Quinlan Vos," he said, looking up at the man in front of him. "Back from your spying mission, I take it?" 

Quinlan chuckled, sitting down across from Obi-Wan. "For now, at least. But I just couldn't go without seeing my favorite Jedi Captain!" 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to tell Aayla you said that, and I'm sure she'll tell me that you said the _exact_ same thing to her." 

"Aw, Kenobi," Quinlan whined, but still smiled, "Don't be like that." 

"I will be like that," Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head and chuckling softly. "How long are you staying?" 

Quinlan shrugged, brushing several stray locks over his shoulder. "I don't know. At least a few weeks. When do you go out to sea again?" 

"Not sure," Obi-Wan responded. "There's a lot of Captains with new blood First Mates. They all need the experience. So, I suppose I'm off the hook for a while. A good thing, really. I think my men are getting tired."

Quinlan nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sure as hell getting tired of the water. I'd sooner move to a land locked country than tolerate more of that."

"Isn't your mission suppose to be 'top secret'?" Obi-Wan asked with a grin. 

Quinlan frowned. "Oh, right. Well, I'm out. Bye!" And with that, Quinlan disappeared with a flash. Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head and getting up, finding his hangover mostly gone. It wasn't like he'd get any calmer. 

After several hours of aimlessly wandering and talking to the other Captains and a few Admirals, Obi-Wan finally set out on his quest to get the siren. He set out under the bright moon, carefully wandering down the shoreline path to Red Water. Carefully, he hid behind a rock, watching into the cove for that damnable siren. 

Obi-Wan stayed there for what felt like an hour before seeing the water stir. Focusing the small waves created by whatever was under the water, Obi-Wan put his hand on the handle of his sword, waiting. Soon, his patience rewarded him. The siren from the night before jumped out of the water and onto one of the rocks, sitting there. Obi-Wan waited for a bit longer before climbing on top of the rock, and dropping down on the siren from above. 

Unfortunately, the siren figured out he was there and shoved him forward, causing Obi-Wan to land face first in the water. The cove was thankfully deeper than it looked, and Obi-Wan saw up, shaking off the kelp in his hair. 

The siren was near dying of laughter at Obi-Wan's situation. Obi-Wan growled at it, rolling his eyes. "So you think this is funny?"

The siren calmed down enough to look back at Obi-Wan, tilting its head in confusion. 

"Oh, right. I forgot. Animals can't understand Basic," Obi-Wan spat, walking out of the water in frustration.

"We're not animals," A voice answered Obi-Wan's. 

Obi-Wan whirled around, shocked. "Did... did you just say something?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing at the siren. 

The siren shrugged. "I guess I did." The siren sounded the same as last night, every word seeming like it came from a different song and all pieced together. "Does it matter? I told you the truth. We aren't animals."

Obi-Wan looked vaguely like he was having a stroke. "You're a siren and... you're talking. You're talking in Basic Republic Dialect that doesn't sound recited. That... that's not how any of this is supposed to work," Obi-Wan stammered out, still trying to wrap his head around it. 

The siren raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Well, yes. We can sing in that language, why shouldn't we be able to speak it? Music is just a different form of 'talking'," the siren answered, using air quotes. 

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead and groaning. "This is impossible. I hit my head when I was in the water. That's the explanation."

The siren reached over to touch Obi-Wan, who in turn backed away quickly. The siren frowned, confused. "I'm just checking for injury." 

Obi-Wan snorted. "Why do you care? You're just going to eat me anyway." 

The siren raised an eyebrow, splashing the water with his tail in a fidgeting way. "If I wanted you for a meal, your bones would already be at the bottom on the sea. I let you go last night, remember?" 

Obi-Wan looking down at the sand, frowning and trying to wrap his head around the point. "Well, I suppose..." 

The siren splashed water with its-no, his, he wasn't an animal-tail up at Obi-Wan, getting his boots wet. "You _suppose_?" The siren raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Jedi Captain, you're an absolute fool."

Obi-Wan walked closer to the strange siren, not exactly convinced he wasn't dreaming. "Why haven't you eaten me yet?" he asked. 

The siren shrugged, drumming his nails on the rock. "Well, you're just... it's just that..." The siren frowned, at a loss for the correct word. Clearly, what he wanted to say had never been in any common tune. 

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'll get it later." 

The siren looked up at the sky, observing the celestial objects above. "It's getting rather late, Jedi Captain. Why don't you go on home? And get some rest too." 

Obi-Wan nodded, waving goodbye to the siren. "I'll say goodnight to you," He replied, turning around and walking back up the shoreline path and back to the Temple, making his way back up to his quarters, taking off his scabbard, belt, and outer clothes, and climbing into bed and falling asleep. 

Obi-Wan slept peacefully and without a single dream, the best rest he had gotten in a long, long time. Early the next morning, Obi-Wan awoke, hearing something tapping at his window. 

He groaned, getting up and out of bed, trying to figure out what the tapping was. A seagull was aggressively tapping on on the window, trying to get at the shining metal of Obi-Wan's scabbard, which was reflecting in the sunrise's glow. Obi-Wan opened the window, shooing away the seagull. He closed the window back up, looking for the sword that belonged with his scabbard. Obi-Wan didn't remember taking it out and placing it somewhere else. He mused on it for a moment before finally getting it. 

"Bastard siren!" Obi-Wan swore out loud. The stupid fish got his sword and hypnotized him! Which... shouldn't have happened. At all. A Jedi's sword was his life, and the Jedi were known for their immunity to a siren's call, and certainly, their weaker form of their talking. Perhaps, when extremely inebriated and their concentration gone, down with a heavy head injury, or a young and inexperienced First Mate, a Jedi could be caught into a siren's trap, then sent for Inspection. But a perfectly fine and functioning Jedi Captain? Impossible!

Obi-Wan gripped his scabbard tightly, trying to figure out just what that siren did. All he did was talk. Therefore, that siren was doing something different. That siren was more powerful than anyone Obi-Wan had met yet. But... the siren let Obi-Wan live. He sent him home and off to bed with a few words. So, why? 

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. This was getting ridiculous. No, this simply just was ridiculous! Obi-Wan growled in frustration, sitting back down on his bed. He needed a plan, and more importantly, he needed a way to kill that bastardly siren. 

After getting dressed and cleaned up, Obi-Wan passed through breakfast quickly, sitting by himself to make sure he ate fast. He had work to do, and he was on a tight schedule. After breakfast, Obi-Wan headed up to the Library to look into his situation. There had to be something, anything that might help Obi-Wan. 

Strolling through aisle after aisle of books on any number of subjects, Obi-Wan found himself far, far back, where the Nautocron Vault was. Nautocrons were pieces of sea glass, not dissimilar to the ones embedded in Jedi swords, shaped by the Ocean into perfect spheres that could hold and display images of memory, and were very useful for keeping information that shouldn't be accessed by anyone but the Jedi, and were kept locked away, accessible only to Admirals. Obi-Wan quietly looked over the shelves surrounding, reading the labels and picking one small old book and carrying it to a bench nearby in an unoccupied area.

The book was a handwritten journal, chronicled by an old Grand Admiral. "For a siren to be able to ensnare a Jedi," The book read, "they must be extraordinarily powerful. A few have been seen like this, where their song caught more than just an Initiate or a new First Mate. These creatures must be monitored to the most extreme degree, and exterminated immediately." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the last part, remembering his failure to do just that. 

"However, given these sirens' extra power, killing them is harder." Obi-Wan audibly groaned at that part. "A Jedi's blade is the only thing that can kill them, for there's sacrifice fused with our metal." Obi-Wan remembered the forging of his blade, and the ritual of letting your own blood and First Mate braid burn away into the flame that heated the steel. Obi-Wan instinctively reached down to his hip, then remembered that the siren had his weapon in his cove. 

The rest of the book seemed irrelevant to Obi-Wan, and as such he closed the journal and set the book back on the shelf. He sat back down on the bench, musing his plans. He needed his sword to kill this specific siren, an lo and behold, the siren had it instead. He could try borrowing from someone else, but that was always frowned upon. A Jedi's sword is crafted by themselves for themselves, catering to their every need in a weapon. Carrying someone else's didn't feel right, like wearing boots that didn't fit. In addition, Obi-Wan Kenobi, known for his extremely responsible behavior, asking to borrow a sword was bound to raise questions. And as soon as news about the siren broke, Obi-Wan would be sent to Inspection and chaos would come over that side of Coruscant, as well as endangering people in the panic, which was exactly what Obi-Wan was trying to avoid. So, it was settled. Obi-Wan would just have to go back to the cove and get his sword.

Walking out of the Library, Obi-Wan stopped in his dormitory and grabbed a smaller dagger for defense against the siren, and walked out down to the cove. This was not the ideal time for walking down there, as it was the later part of the morning and there would be people who would see. But, the siren would almost definitely be underwater napping at this time. So, Obi-Wan went, walking through the bustle of Coruscant to the shoreline path, gaining a few looks from passerby, but nothing more. 

Obi-Wan walked quickly down to the cove, standing on the shoreline. The water was deeper than it looked on the surface, Obi-Wan remembered from his late-night swim, so he had to be careful, lest wake the predator who might be sleeping below. Carefully, Obi-Wan waded into the water, seeing nothing moving. So, he dived in, opening his eyes below to see the bottom of the cove and find his sword. 

Obi-Wan felt around, frustrated at how he was finding nothing. He focused solely on finding his sword, and neglected to notice the figure swimming up behind him. 

With a grasp on Obi-Wan's shoulders and a powerful push, the Jedi Captain broke the surface and went flying back, luckily avoiding the patches of sharp and large rocks. He landed in the sand, coughing. He looked up, spotting a familiar face in the cove. He growled, getting up and walking towards the cove. “Are you serious?” 

The siren shrugged, pulling himself up on a rock. “I'm serious that I don't like intruders in my home, if that's what you mean.” 

Obi-Wan groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I just want my sword back. Please.” 

The siren tilted his head, acting confused. “Your sword? Why would I have that?” 

Obi-Wan huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be back, and you better have my sword when I am, you fish.” With that he turned, and started walking away. 

“I’m not a fish,” The siren called after Obi-Wan, “and I do have a name!” 

Obi-Wan paused, but still didn't turn around. “Oh? And what might your name be?” 

“Anakin Skywalker!” The siren responded. 

That had to be, hands down, the most _unfitting_ name for a siren that Obi-Wan had ever heard. “Well, then, Anakin, I ask you to please return my sword when I return.” With that, he walked away. He heard no more protests from the siren, just splashing as Anakin went underwater again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Thanksgiving. Mariah Carey is a demon. I listened to her demon song once and it started snowing not a day later. Coincidence? I think not. 
> 
> As always, catch me on Tumblr absolutely nowhere i don't have one
> 
> Edit (11/18/17): fixed a bit of phrasing I didn't like after rereading this. When it's finished, I might end up doing a full edit, idk.
> 
> Edit (4/22/18) changed some worldbuilding details that I didn't think made sense before.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he stormed up the pathway from the cove. “Skywalker? What kind of name is Skywalker for a siren?” He was sure he looked absolutely insane while doing it, but at this point he lacked anything resembling caring about that. His sword was gone, a siren kept messing with his head, and he was still stuck on the island. Obi-Wan wanted to be back out on the ocean, keeping the peace and killing sirens. But because of his constant refusal to train an apprentice, he was usually handed missions later than those with young charges. Obi-Wan was cautious with making one of the Initiates his First Mate, as he wished to never make an apprentice witness an end similar to that which his mentor met. 

Obi-Wan shoved that bitter memory to the back of his mind and returned to the upper shoreline, spying his quartermaster sitting on the sand by the water. “Cody!” Obi-Wan called, making his way over. 

Cody looked up, smiling as he saw Obi-Wan. He greeted him, moving over for Obi-Wan to settle next to him. “How goes it?” Cody asked, his gaze returning to the ocean. 

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh, watching the horizon in front of them. “Absolutely fine.” He tapped his knee, trying to focus on anything but that damn siren and his strange name and beautiful eyes and... Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Cody nodded in response, reading into Obi-Wan’s irritation. Since the day they met, Cody and Obi-Wan had become as close as kin, knowing each other’s subconscious signals well. “The Separatists are back on their game again. Two new islands have decided to join the Confederacy.” 

Obi-Wan looked at Cody, knowing full and well what the other man was doing, shaking his head with a sigh. “Well, I suppose that was to be predicted. They never seem to go away.” 

“Speaking of never going away,” Cody said, running a hand through the soft sand at his side, “Grievous is back on the waters.” 

Obi-Wan gaped. “Impossible. We put him and his crew down for good.” 

Cody pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Remember, we only _assumed_ he was dead. Never had any physical evidence.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “We blew up his galleon completely. With him on it.” 

“He has a hard time dying.” Cody sighed, watching the waves hit an island shore in the distance.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, shaking his head. “He’s just naturally resilient.” Then, he sobered, adjusting his position to recline on the sand. “But, whatever the case, the only good Grievous is one that’s never coming back.”

“That I can agree on,” Cody answered, mirroring Obi-Wan. The two sat in silence for a time, before Obi-Wan broke it. 

“Do you miss your home, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, feeling strangely lonely at the moment, craving conversation beyond just the typical informative talks or light, meaningless banter that made up nearly all his interactions. 

Cody looked over at Obi-Wan, then back to the horizon with a thoughtful look on his face. “You mean Kamino?” He paused, his focus waning for a moment as he was lost in memory. He came back, blinking himself into clarity. “A bit,” Cody admitted. “I miss my brothers, and maybe a little of the rain.” He gave a small smile, chuckling. “Ironic given how much time I spend on water.” Then, back to being serious. “But I love the adventure offered with the Jedi, and the feeling that I'm doing something good for everyone.” Cody looked over at Obi-Wan, sharing that small smile with him. “Of course, having a captain like you helps.” 

“Thank you, Cody. But I would never be as good without my quartermaster,” Obi-Wan responded, meeting Cody’s eyes and matching his smile for a moment. Then, he turned back to watch the waves, a more serious look taking over his face. Qui-Gon’s teachings echoed in the back of his mind, telling him that attachment was forbidden for their own good in the voice of a man who knew that all too well.

Obi-Wan was highly conscious that his life was extremely dangerous, and close friends, family, or lovers were discouraged by the Order to save not only their lives, but to save the Jedi who loved them. Sirens promised their prey what they wanted in their song, and quite a few had a fondness for using loved ones as bait. What strengthened a Jedi’s resistance to siren songs was the fact that they lacked attachments. That was what left the younger ones, those who still carried attachments with them, open to attack.

A thought suddenly dawned on Obi-Wan. That siren caught him twice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... Perhaps Obi-Wan’s defenses to attachment were not quite up to par. Obi-Wan picked up a shell next to him, hurling it at the water. 

Cody looked over at Obi-Wan, frowning. “You alright, Captain?” 

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, pushing himself to stand up. “Yes. I think I’m just going to take a walk.” 

Cody’s brows furrowed with suspicion. “A walk? Didn't you just come up from Red Water?”

“Perhaps I may have ended it early,” Obi-Wan countered, moving away from the creeping tide. 

“Damn,” Cody said. “What did you see down there?” 

“None of your concern, Cody,” Obi-Wan said shortly, turning and walking away. Obi-Wan watched with the corner of his eye as Cody stood and took a few steps to follow him, but halted, as if he reconsidered the idea. Obi-Wan shook his head and continued walking along the shore, trying to ban any thoughts of sirens from his head.

About a half-mile along the shore later, when despite his efforts his thoughts still remained on the sirens, particularly the one in the cove- Anakin, a voice in his head reminded him- he stared out on the open ocean, clenching his fists in frustration. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He was going absolutely mad. And he had no cure. He now had an understanding as to why the Admirals thought Inspection was such a good idea. Because when they let this spell grow, obsession starts. And that obsession will eventually get a Jedi killed. 

Obi-Wan sat down on a rock, watching the waves crest and splash against the shorelines of the other islands. Obi-Wan wanted, more than anything else, to return to sailing. To be doing his job, to prove he was worth something. Instead, here he was, unable to even focus because his defenses had been compromised by siren. An unintelligent primal being that was only good dead that somehow outsmarted a Jedi. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, yanking himself hard from his self-pity. _What would Captain Qui-Gon say? _He asked himself, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Qui-Gon would tell him to tune into the Ocean’s pull, to let it lead the way of his choices. Obi-Wan’s breathing slowed as he focused not on any other part of his surroundings, simply how the Ocean ebbed and flowed around him. Finally, there was peace for Obi-Wan. His mind was clear, and the only siren call he heard was from the Ocean itself, to come and join in that wonderful harmony.__

Obi-Wan continued to meditate, finding much-needed relief in the peace he found. He stayed there until the approaching waters of high tides splashed onto the base of the rock, alerting him to the hour. Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, descending from his position on the rock and going further up the beach. He looked out to the horizon, spotting the sun high over his head. Estimating the time to be about half past noon, Obi-Wan brushed the sand off of himself and continued his walk to the Jedi docks and Headquarters. Perhaps there was a mission waiting for him there. 

* * *

He watched Kenobi make his way, once again, back to the Jedi ships and living quarters, cursing him for waking up before the tide was high enough. There was no way he could have been able to get up the that beach and still have enough water to pull Kenobi down below the waves. He swished his tail in anger, frothing the water with his choppy movements. Whoever said sirens were graceful creatures never met him. Kenobi _would _pay for his actions. That was a promise.__

* * *

_Obi-Wan approached the docks with a comfortable gait, looking around and seeing all hands working, the ships leaving, and those coming back in. He made his way to his beloved _Negotiator _, boarding to the deck, going to see how things had been in the days he had been away. While Obi-wan expected nothing had changed, and that expectation proved true, he still just needed to be somewhere he was familiar. The _Negotiator _was more than a ship to Obi-Wan, it was a home, a refuge. This ship was where he bonded with his men, and where he felt the most useful. Going back further, this ship was where Obi-Wan trained as a First Mate with his Captain, Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, revelling for a moment in those memories of high seas adventures and learning the ways of the Jedi._____

______He boarded his ship like he did a thousand times before, walking up the dock and onto the deck. He sighed with relief, feeling his boots hit the well-trodden wood. He walked the deck, inspecting masts and rigging, like he did a thousand times before. He always did it before he finally left the ship, but Obi-Wan just had to be sure that his ship was still okay. Of everything, the _Negotiator _was Obi-Wan’ eternal constant. Always there, almost always able to do what a ship was meant to do and sail out to the ocean. And if a part was broken, Obi-Wan and his crew could fix it with ease. Obi-Wan sighed, looking up the main mast to the crow’s nest. He wished his life was that simple.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan, after being sure everything above was correct and in working order, he went below deck, inspecting the crew’s quarters and finding only a few sailors there. He smiled, said hello, then moved on quickly to check their supplies against the manifest. After taking a triple count of the crates and doing some quick math, Obi-Wan was positive that unless a month long journey was in order, they would be fine for any small missions the Order gave them. If they ever did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan shook his head, sighing and sitting on a crate of hardtack rations. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. Gods above and below, why was he acting like this? He usually went a bit over the edge if he was stuck on land for a while, yes, but all Jedi did. It was in their nature, in their blood. The Ocean called to every Jedi sailor, telling them to sail and adventure and explore and see everything offered to them. But it had barely been two days back on Coruscant for Obi-Wan. Typically, he would have spent the time training and honing his siren-killing skills. But here he was, with no sword and unable to kill the single siren that plagued him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Obi-Wan stood suddenly, a new resolve lighting his eyes. That siren _would _perish by Obi-Wan’s hand, Jedi sword or not. If he had to tear the animal limb from limb, so be it. It-Obi-Wan now refused to even acknowledge it had any remote human-like sentience- had to be stopped. That was final. Obi-Wan walked to the ladder that led up to the deck, climbing upwards.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan was greeted by a forceful maritime wind, his hair sweeping with it. He turned to face where the current came from, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He saw himself on the ocean, sailing through the waves with his crew, living up to his potential as a true Captain. Cody was by his side at the helm, helping get orders out and telling Obi-Wan the crew’s messages in return. It was so vivid, Obi-Wan could even hear Cody next to him, trying to reel him in from his focus on the waves, winds, and course ahead. In fact, he even felt Cody tugging at his coat, just like usual. And it was rather incessant, even after Imaginary-Obi-Wan responded. Finally, Obi-Wan brought himself back to reality as Cody gave a rather hard tug, pulling Obi-Wan off balance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Captain!” Cody repeated, waving his hand in front of Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan righted himself quickly, adjusting his coat and turning to his quartermaster. “Quite so, thank you. What brings you back to me so soon?” Obi-Wan kept his words extremely polite, rather out of place with his typically honest to to the point conversations with Cody. He hoped that perhaps it would send the message that all Obi-Wan wanted for now was to be left alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cody held out a piece of parchment, with the stamp of the High Council on it. “They just found a nest near Florrum, sir. They needed someone with experience to handle this one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan took the parchment immediately, praying to the Ocean that this was real. He scanned the lines, reaching the end of his orders and the final seal of authorization. This was just what he needed. Finally, Obi-Wan could feel useful again. He smiled with confidence, meeting Cody’s eyes once more. “Gather the crew. We leave at noon.”__________

* * *

_____ _

___Once the necessary members were on board, Obi-Wan and Cody quickly plotted course and got the ship out of the port, shouting commands to adjust to the winds. “Ready about!” Cody called to the crew from the navigation bridge, map out in front of him. “We have to travel west for this. It's not as far as I thought, but it's still a day and a half’s journey.”___  
  


__________Obi-Wan nodded as he listened, correcting his steering. “Sounds fine by me. I think we all could deal with a little sailing practice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cody continued his course plotting, using the sun and his compass as a guide. Obi-Wan listened to the directions that Cody shouted to the crew so they could work the sails, and steered the way he knew they had to go. This was freedom. Obi-Wan would live on this ship all his life if he could. Nothing was better than sailing the open ocean like he was meant to. Nothing made him feel so _right_ , so in place. It was the times such as this, with the salted winds blowing behind him, a crew in front, and a wheel in his hands that he truly felt like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siren-Slayer and Jedi Captain. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They sailed onwards, reaching the designated island of Florrum, a pirate haven. But even they would step aside to allow the Jedi to eliminate a siren nest. A small band of the crew went to warn the pirates to stay off the shore while the rest sailed around the island, looking to spy any sign of active sirens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Captain, look starboard!” A crew member shouted. Obi-Wan whipped his head to the left side of the ship, seeing a flash of a silver-green tail and fin splash below the waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Heave to!” Obi-Wan shouted to the crew, signaling to stop the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cody followed that command with another, shouting, “Furl the mainsail!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The crew got to following orders, as Cody looked through the spyglass to see where the nest was. “Captain, I believe the nest to likely be east of…” He halted his information, pulling the spyglass away from his eye. “Oh, shit,” the usually clean-cut quartermaster said, looking astern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, looking back, then spotting what Cody was talking about. “Gods damn it all,” Obi-Wan cursed, looking out at a fully outfitted pirate ship sailing towards them. And on that pirate ship stood who Obi-Wan assumed to be the captain of the ship and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Grievous!” Obi-Wan shouted, running to the railing on the aft of the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cody sprinted with him, trading his spyglass for one of his pistols. He aimed, firing a shot directly at Grievous. Unfortunately, his ball missed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Captain Kenobi!” Grievous called over the waves, leering down from where he stood with the pirate captain. His cape blew back in the wind, allowing the sun to glint off the plates of metal armor he always wore all over his chest. “What a surprise! Captain Ohnaka was so generous as to loan me his ship so that I might meet you out here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cody grabbed his captain’s arm, turning him ninety degrees to face him. “Sir, we are not, by any means, staffed to deal with Grievous, and certainly not combined with the forces of Hondo Ohnaka.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cody, I am not letting Grievous go.” Obi-Wan yanked his arm back, his hand going to the sword at his hip, a generic tempered steel replacement for his own. While not what Obi-Wan truly wanted, this sword was certainly functional for taking down the persistently undead Grievous. “So you watch the ship, because I’m going over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With that final statement, Obi-Wan climbed up the rail, spread his arms, and with a spectacular jump, leap off the ship towards the bowsprit of Ohnaka’s ship. Whether due to his trained athletic prowess, the Ocean showing favor on one of their Jedi, or a combination of the two, Obi-Wan caught the bowsprit with both hands and pulled himself up, walking that wooden tightrope to get on deck, where he noticed two things immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One, both Grievous and Ohnaka had moved from the fore to the aft of the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two, Obi-Wan was immediately surrounded by a large pack of very aggressive pirates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan took a sweeping glance at them, smirked, and drew his sword before attempting to taking them all on at once. A slash across the chest for one, a stab in the gut to another. Obi-Wan’s movements were quick and precise, as speed was of the utmost importance here. Because if Obi-Wan took his eyes off one of these pirates for a moment, it could be a disaster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And with a split second hesitation as Obi-Wan had to stand still to yank his sword from a man’s sternum, he dropped his guard and was rewarded with the click of a pistol behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan flipped around,but was met by Hondo Ohnaka himself pressing the gun into his chest. “Well, Jedi,” Ohnaka said, dragging out every letter in Jedi. “I think it’s it’s high time you met your-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hondo was abruptly cut off by a certain quartermaster swinging around the nearest mast and kicking him down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cody!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, going back to back with his quartermaster, raising his sword to a defense position. “I told you to watch the ship!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cody drew his twin pistols and flipped them before firing the closely packed group of pirates. “No time for that, Captain!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan nodded quickly, then made a sweeping slash as Cody traded for his saber. The two simultaneously ran at the pirates, causing a storm on deck of clashing metal, flying bodies, and a Jedi and his quartermaster in perfect sync, catching and tossing their swords like it was a trick show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Narrowly avoiding a spurt of blood from hitting someone’s jugular, Obi-Wan saw an opening to get to Grievous and took it, racing through to the stern where Grievous stood, ignoring Cody’s shout to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan ran at Grievous, saber out, striking at the glinting metal chestplate. He heard the rattle of Grievous’s bones against the metal, and the harsh echo of moving air as Grievous breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Captain Kenobi,” Grievous snarled as the wind whistles through the hollow parts of his body and skull, drawing his twin stolen Jedi sabers. “Time for you meet your end.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan raised his sword, smirking. “Oh, I don't think so.” He jumped, clashing swords with Grievous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two were equally matched skill wise, evident by the speed of their swords, moving so fast it was hard to discern individual shapes rather than just glinting arcs. However, internally, Obi-Wan felt horribly off kilter. Sure, the replacement sword functioned, and it was a fine handle against a band of untrained pirates, but it still felt so _wrong_ to Obi-Wan. He knew every single mistake. He was a millimeter off here, he misjudged the force behind his attack there, his balance was off for a split second then. To the amateur, these were nothing compared to the amount of his successful attacks. But to Obi-Wan, a master swordsman against a foe as great as Grievous, he was excruciatingly aware of how even the smallest mistakes will add up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And add up they did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Obi-Wan lacked the foresight to see Grievous’s dodge, and swung at quickly vacated air. This miss threw Obi-Wan off balance, stumbling on his feet for a moment. But in a duel to the death, a moment was all it took. Grievous made a hard swing at Obi-Wan’s torso, and ripped through layers of cloth and flesh. Shallow it may have been, the pain was worse than anything Obi-Wan had felt in a long, long time. He froze, unable to even scream. Grievous’s ever present grin leered at Obi-Wan as one arm dropped its sword and gave a powerful shove, knocking Obi-Wan off the ship to the siren-infested waters below. The last thing Obi-Wan heard before slipping into unconsciousness as he plunged into the churning sea was Cody screaming his name from above._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm not dead. 
> 
> I've been working on this for a while. I mean, this chapter was in progress when I learned how to drive, passed another grade, had three serious breakdowns, and other events both miserable and happy. 
> 
> My biggest motivator was my supernatural fics I hate now getting more kudos than this piece of slightly higher quality garbage. I ain't even in this pairing much anymore, but I said I'd finish this bitch and I will. Besides, if I can't finish this how can I write my Quinlan and Hondo spinoff?
> 
> It's like 2:30 am when I'm posting this, so I'm too lazy to link my tumblr but it's in other places here. 
> 
> Have a good day.
> 
> I'll try to write the next one sooner. No promises though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not putting up a schedule, because I can't commit to that. Most chapters will be about this length.
> 
> I don't have a tumblr what are u talking about
> 
> *Jeb Bush voice* Please comment


End file.
